<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Work-Out by Nrem511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793155">Omega Work-Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511'>Nrem511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron themed stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Freeform-Sheith, Gym Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Scenting, Shiro (Voltron)'s Arm as a Vibrator, Strangers to Lovers, Top Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At his all-inclusive gym, Omega Shiro offers complimentary towels to use during training. When he picks up the most delicious scent off one of the used towels, Shiro is desperate to meet the Alpha it belongs to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron themed stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Shiro Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omega Work-Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally a thread on Twitter, I wrote this little story for Bottom Shiro week.</p><p>Come and say hi <a href="https://twitter.com/nrem511"><b>twitter</b></a><br/>Thank you for reading xoxoxox</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey there, good work-out?"</p><p>"Yeah, the best, I love this place. Thanks."</p><p>Shiro smiled to himself. Comments like that made it all worthwhile.</p><p>Six months earlier he'd bought a gym with the intention of turning it into an Omega-friendly establishment. </p><p>Most of the training facilities he knew of were heavily aimed at Alphas. Omegas could only attend within strict time-frames and even then the staff would be Alphas too. Betas could come and go as they pleased, but Omegas always faced scrutiny and ridicule. </p><p>Shiro had witnessed first-hand how demoralizing and uncomfortable the atmosphere in those places felt for Omegas. He'd visited a number of locations to do some research for his venture as well as used the facilities for a work-out. Every single time he saw Omegas banished to a far corner of the gym, trying to mind their own business, yet still enduring comments, and in one case outright harassment. </p><p>On that occasion he'd stepped in and told the aggressive Alpha to back off. One look at Shiro's physique told the guy he should probably behave himself. Very few people argued with Shiro.</p><p>To say he had an impressive build would be an understatement. Shiro was built like a solid rock, a compact unit of flesh and muscle. He stood tall at six-foot-six and when he spoke his voice rumbled like a growling engine. Gruff and virile, he appeared the perfect Alpha, but nothing could be further from the truth.</p><p>Shiro was an Omega. A big gentle, kindhearted Omega.</p><p>He had no idea why he wasn't built like most other Omegas. His entire family was small to average height and apart from one body-building Beta uncle, nobody ever showed any interest in physical fitness.</p><p>As a teen they all thought Shiro would present as an Alpha. He'd already started pumping iron at fourteen and with his height he looked older than his age. His Omega peers would flock round him, trying to scent him and gain his favour, eager to be the first one he'd notice once his Alpha broke through. </p><p>Shiro took all the attention in his stride. Being young he didn't know what to expect once his Alpha took over. He misinterpreted the changes in his body, thought they were part of his natural biology. He couldn't understand why his Alpha friends suddenly started treating him differently. Some distanced themselves, while others became a little too over-friendly. </p><p>One particular incident saw one of his Alpha friends feel him up while they sat side-by-side at a table in a diner. He felt his hand creep up his thigh and stroke over his crotch. This action had led to Shiro elbowing the guy in the face, knocking him to the floor. Full of shame he ran out of the diner and rushed home to his parents.</p><p>That day they realised their son would never become an Alpha.</p><p>Shiro's mother and father sat him down and explained that his life would be <em>different</em> in future. He'd need to adapt in other ways than they'd anticipated. He'd have to lower his expectations and prepare himself for the task of finding a suitable mate. They told him the world reacted more positively to paired Omegas. He'd stand a better chance of leading a <em>normal</em> life.</p><p>Shiro didn't like the sound of any of that. He'd always been headstrong and driven in his desire to become an athlete and as far as he was concerned, nothing would stand in his way. His main ambition was to compete in the decathlon at the Olympics. He had the build and the stamina and most importantly he had the drive,<em> the willpower</em>, to achieve his dream.</p><p>He'd sternly informed his parents that being an Omega would not stop him and all he expected from them was their love and support. He would make it work and for a while he did. </p><p>He changed schools, took suppressants and scent blockers around any Alphas and successfully bluffed his way to a college scholarship for athletics. Nobody suspected his Omega status. Training for the decathlon meant he didn't need to take part in any team sports and he could use the gym and track separate from other students. He looked all set for a promising future.</p><p>Until he lost his arm.</p><p>One sunny day Shiro saw a girl crying on the sidewalk. As he approached her, she suddenly screamed and pointed at the road. Before he knew what happened he'd thrown himself in front of a speeding bus to save the girl's puppy from being run over.</p><p>He knew straight away something had gone very wrong as he lay in the road with his arm wedged under the front of the bus. He tried to move, but the pain seared through him like hot knives. The puppy licked his face, wagging its little tail. Later he thought how the sweet young dog must have tasted the salt from his tears-, and the blood, as a shard of glass embedded into the bridge of his nose. </p><p>In a twist of fate it turned out the driver failed a breathalyzer test showing he was in fact twice over the alcohol limit, and thus it meant Shiro had a case against the bus company.  <br/>
Looking back, the entire incident had a bitter-sweet outcome, as thanks to the compensation money he was able to complete a degree in sports sciences and start his own business.</p><p>While his Olympic dream had come to a screeching halt, he still felt determined to help others. Even in the face of such a heartbreaking setback, Shiro's generous spirit shone through.</p><p>Almost immediately after losing his arm two of his closest friends, Matt and his sister Katie, began designing him a high-tech prosthesis. It started off as a project for their engineering studies, but soon developed into a fully functioning prosthetic limb. The final design earned them both awards and their ingenuity meant Shiro could carry on living a full life. His new arm gave him the freedom to do all the things he loved, including training his body once more.</p><p>The day he got the key for his own gym felt like a dream come true and six months later he stood beaming with pride every time a satisfied customer praised his efforts.</p><p>His main concern was the inclusion of Omegas. He wanted to create a space that welcomed everybody, but where his fellow Omegas would feel safe and happy to train. He imposed strict guidelines for the users of his gym and each new member got vetted according to their suitability. If an Alpha showed signs of acting superior or overtly sexual towards Omegas they would be asked to leave.</p><p>Similar rules applied to Omegas. He tolerated no intentional scenting or baiting. If somebody accidentally got too close to their heat he provided short-term herbal suppressants so they could make their way home safely. Shiro knew heats and ruts could happen suddenly, the timings were never precise. His caring nature meant he felt a responsibility towards his patrons, to keep an eye on their well-being.</p><p>In addition, Shiro set up separate secure training rooms for Omegas who wished to exercise alone or together with their mate. This prevented any Alpha jealousy or Omega flirting occurring when couples trained together. </p><p>Every time he noticed two people showing signs of attraction he would observe their body language and entertain himself, watching their awkward behaviour. Sometimes it left him feeling a bit empty, not having met anybody in his own life. He wondered how it felt to have someone close, someone to bond with.</p><p>
  <em>A mate.</em>
</p><p>Since his accident the Omega had felt insecure about his appearance. He would compare himself to other people and admire their bodies, especially their arms and biceps. His prosthesis was moulded from a smooth metal with flexible joints. It had temperature regulators and different motion settings built-in. When covered, it resembled his other well-toned arm, the shape and movement fluid and precise. Shiro mostly wore vests and t-shirts at the gym, meaning his metal limb always drew attention. He didn't feel ashamed of his arm, he felt happy he could lead a full life, but some days he felt too aware of how it made him stand out.</p><p>Another extra Shiro offered at his gym was the use of complimentary towels and training mats. People could reserve them in advance and deposit them at the end of their sessions. It gave the gym an air of exclusivity, that they catered to every whim.</p><p>It also meant Shiro could tell certain customers apart by their scent and lately one distinct fragrance caught his attention. He picked up on something he'd never noticed before. A tangy mix of sweet and salty, strong and alluring. </p><p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p><p>Every time he got a whiff his senses went into overdrive. The zesty aroma made Shiro feel strange, like he needed to smell it, rub it on his skin.</p><p>
  <em>Taste it. </em>
</p><p>It got to the point where Shiro would separate the towel with that specific scent and take it home to line his nest. For the first time in his life he craved the onset of his heat. He wanted whoever emitted that glorious odour to bend him over and fuck him senseless, fill him to the brim with their luscious Alpha seed. Cover his body with their intoxicating pheromones. </p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>The towel depository stood by the door, so people could easily drop the used articles off on their way out. Shiro decided to move it closer to the reception area, so he could keep an eye on things. He needed to know which Alpha had sparked his Omega so unexpectedly. He'd considered a few likely candidates, but he wanted to be sure.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder who it is?</em>
</p><p>The installation of the separate training rooms wasn't only for the Omega customers. Shiro himself liked to use the secluded spaces, not just for his own privacy, but because after every work-out he did stretches. That in itself wasn't unusual, except stretches always made him extremely horny. Now, with the added excitement of the mystery Alpha-scented towel, Shiro felt twice as needy.</p><p>He booked his favourite space for the end of the evening, knowing the gym would be quiet and he could take his time. Sneakily grabbing the previous night's Alpha towel, he rushed off to do his work-out. </p><p>Inside the space Shiro didn't need to wear his scent blockers. As soon as he changed into his sports gear, a syrupy sweet perfume filled the room. Naturally, all Shiro could smell was the Alpha sweat that clung to the towel. He laid it out next to his exercise mat, his eyes sparkling with arousal. He had a feeling this session would consist mainly of floor work.</p><p>In his haste to start his routine, Shiro forgot one vital thing. Normally, he would take care to secure the door to the space, making sure no errant Alpha's or curious Omegas could enter uninvited. This time he forgot, merely closing the door behind him as he practically ran to unpack the towel and get started.</p><p>Shiro's appearance confused a lot of people. Being so tall and muscular most people took him for an Alpha. Omega's flirted, some blatantly offering themselves to him, convinced he would be a perfect mate. He'd always let them down gently and explain he was just like them. Alphas usually accepted him at face value, but sometimes on closer inspection they'd pick up a hint of his Omega scent. Rather than pursue him, they would feel intimidated by his size.</p><p>One Alpha who definitely wasn't put off by Shiro's size was Keith. Almost every night he attended the gym, always making use of the free fluffy towels provided. He liked the atmosphere and the inclusivity, making it a friendly and welcoming place. </p><p>He also liked the owner. </p><p>
  <em>Shiro. </em>
</p><p>For an Alpha Keith had a small build. He preferred endurance and core fitness over weights. His body looked toned and athletic. Lean muscles and tight abs stretched out beneath strong confident shoulders. He held himself with a graceful elegance, enhanced by his long neck and sharp jaw line. Deep violet eyes observed all with a pensive gaze.</p><p>That same gaze had watched Shiro from the moment Keith first saw him. He'd seen how calm and attentive he reacted when he trained people in the gym. He'd heard his gravelly voice, kind and warm. He'd admired the flex of Shiro's muscles and the rounded curve of his full-bodied ass. Keith had regularly imagined himself balls-deep between those powerful plump cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck yeah.</em>
</p><p>Even though Keith thought Shiro was an Alpha, it didn't deter his attraction. The young man didn't conform to the norm. He believed people could be attracted to anybody, regardless of their gender or appearance. For Keith it was all about how somebody made him <em>feel</em> and Shiro made him feel only one thing.</p><p>
  <em>Interest.</em>
</p><p>That evening, Keith finished his session early. Slightly disappointed he'd not seen the big guy, he sauntered along the corridor towards the changing rooms. All of a sudden he found himself engulfed in a balmy haze. The thick sweet scent made his knees buckle and his groin twitch. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as a deep rumble escaped his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Omega.</em>
</p><p>Unable to resist the lure of the honey-laced vapour, Keith followed his nose to one of the private training rooms. Standing outside the door he inhaled deeply. His dick pulsed at the sugary hit to his senses. </p><p>He listened at the door, keen to know who was inside. All he could hear was panting, which in a gym was a pretty regular sound, except...</p><p>
  <em>This is different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This sounds...</em>
</p><p>Keith knew exactly what it sounded like. He listened again, wondering if he might recognize the voice. This time he leant a little too hard on the handle, causing it to move. The Alpha caught his breath as the door slowly opened, revealing a cross-trainer against the near wall. The whole room seemed saturated with the same saccharine fragrance as before, only much stronger. Keith could feel his Alpha stirring wildly.</p><p>
  <em>Omega, where are you?</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to regain his consciousness. He couldn't just intrude on someone's personal space. Resisting the addictive scent within he drew his head back and went to close the door, but just as he gripped the handle he heard an unmistakable throaty tone.</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>
  <em>Him?</em>
</p><p>Keith peered round the door, catching sight of the reflection in the large mirror on the far wall. He could clearly see the big guy lying on the floor, his eyes closed, his moans low. The Alpha could only stare open-mouthed at the captivating scene playing out right in front of him.</p><p>Radiant with a post-work out glow, Shiro slowly grinded his hips up off the mat. The seam of his lycra shorts rubbed against his erection, the crotch damp from his slick. Just the movement alone was enough to turn him on. He slipped his hand inside his shorts and found his eager cock, tip drooling pre-cum, shaft hard and ready. Running his fingers along the veiny length Shiro inhaled sharply, hissing as he curled his hand into a fist round the pulsing member. With his other hand he clutched at the Alpha-infused towel, breathing in the heady aroma. </p><p>Shiro groaned, the strong scent from the towel hitting the back of his throat. It hung so densely in the air he could almost taste it. He yanked his shorts further down, spreading his thighs so he could reach between his legs. Inserting the thick metal fingers into his slick hole he moaned, needing to feel full.</p><p>"Alpha..."</p><p>Keith chewed his lips hearing the big guy's desperate tone. </p><p>
  <em>Omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm here...if you want me.</em>
</p><p>Shiro bucked his hips, fucking into his own fist, while his fingers curved deeper inside. He whispered the word 'vibe', making the prosthesis come alive with a low hum as the metal digits started to vibrate. Shiro moaned in a breathy voice.</p><p>"Ah.<em>.s-shit</em>, that's good."   </p><p>The towel lay draped over his chest. Alpha pheromones floated round the room, mixing with his own candied scent. The burly Omega longed to feel the Alpha's touch, his whole body ached for the unknown figure to appear and pin him to the mat. </p><p>"Please...Alpha...ahhh, <em>fuck!</em>"</p><p>Shiro's seed shot out, pearly white strands coated the straining muscles of his raised thighs as he milked his cock with long firm strokes. </p><p>"Ah Alpha..more. Alpha..s-so much more...please ah!"</p><p>He carried on delving the vibrating fingers inside. Tiny jolts of pleasure surged through his core, thrumming against his prostrate until he came a second time. His cock jerked while cum oozed out over his clenching hand and slick drenched the mat beneath him. </p><p>Keith stood with his legs crossed and his hand covering his mouth to stifle his gasps. It took every last inch of his willpower not to run in and take Shiro in his arms, tell him how amazing and gorgeous he looked.</p><p>
  <em>Such a beautiful Omega... </em>
</p><p>Shiro sighed as he lowered his legs and covered his face with the towel. He took a long steady breath, needing the remnants of the Alpha pheromones to calm him.</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>Keith took that as his cue to close the door and make himself scarce. He still needed a shower after his work-out and the last thing he wanted was an awkward encounter with the guy he wished to devour. Now he'd uncovered Shiro's real identity his Alpha wanted more. He longed to cover him in kisses, hold him and praise him.</p><p>The confident young Alpha wanted to <em>claim</em> him.</p><p>
  <em>Omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>While Keith sloped off to the showers, Shiro changed back into his sweats and cleaned up the space. He couldn't get over how strong the Alpha scent seemed. He picked up the towel, but as he sniffed all he got was a faint hint of the earlier pungent aroma.</p><p>
  <em>It's almost like...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Shiro ran towards the door and snatched it open. The minute he stepped out into the corridor the smell hit him. Strong and briny with a tinge of sweetness. Familiarity filled his mind with a vivid memory.</p><p>
  <em>Ice cream at the beach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salt air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swimming in the sea, then the sweet cold treat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Creamy and rich as it slides down your throat.</em>
</p><p>Shiro snapped back to the present and realised the Alpha must have stood in the corridor while he...</p><p>
  <em>The door...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I forgot to lock it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shiro, you dipshit.</em>
</p><p>He cursed his own stupidity. Anybody could have walked in, but now it seemed like the one person he wanted to meet might have got more than he bargained for.</p><p>
  <em>Did he see me?</em>
</p><p>Shiro felt his face flush. He glanced down the corridor towards the showers and wondered if the Alpha had already left. He decided to hold off on his own shower for another half hour until closing time. That way he could see who dropped off any towels.</p><p>Back at the reception area, Shiro busied himself tidying round and updating the diary on the computer. He heard the middle doors open and swallowed hard before glancing up. </p><p>"G'night Shiro."</p><p>It wasn't the Alpha, just a regular who always brought his own towel.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks man. See you later," he replied casually, shrugging to himself.</p><p>He didn't notice Keith quietly appear at the reception desk.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Shiro froze, cheeks blazing, heart racing, mind dizzy from the wave of Alpha pheromones crashing into his senses.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mmm he smells heavenly.</em>
</p><p>He looked up from behind the desk and his heart almost stopped.</p><p>
  <em>And he looks like a goddamned angel!</em>
</p><p>Shiro smiled weakly.</p><p>"HI!" he exclaimed, far too loudly.</p><p>"Shiro isn't it? Nice to meet you, I'm Keith."</p><p>The Alpha held his hand out and for a moment Shiro lost all ability to speak.</p><p>
  <em>If I touch him I'll die.</em>
</p><p>The big Omega reached over and shook the outstretched hand, it felt soft and warm. The comforting Alpha fragrance swirled round him, soothing his anxiety.</p><p>"Erm, oh, eh yeah. Sorry, great to meet you Keith. Good work-out?" he smiled, trying not to lunge over the desk and attach himself to the pretty Alpha's scent gland.</p><p>
  <em>Want him.</em>
</p><p>"Oh yeah, the best. You should join me next time. Show me how to pump some iron. I could do with a helping hand." </p><p>
  <em>Your hand, wrapped around my cock, ready to knot your juicy Omega ass.</em>
</p><p>Keith smirked, making Shiro blush ten shades of red.</p><p><em>Fuck, he's cute</em>.</p><p>Shiro seized the moment, not wanting to lose their connection.</p><p>"How about tomorrow night?" </p><p>
  <em>Say yes Alpha.</em>
</p><p>"Okay, sounds good. I might reserve one of those training rooms. I peeked inside one earlier and it sure looked cosy."</p><p>Violet eyes gleamed.</p><p>Shiro gulped, still unsure whether the Alpha saw him.</p><p>"Yeah, it's great if you want some privacy, you know...eh, to <em>work-out</em> I mean," he cringed.</p><p>
  <em>Really Shiro?</em>
</p><p>"I know what you mean," Keith grinned, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>Shiro caught his cocky stare and felt his face ignite. </p><p>"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then Keith."</p><p>
  <em>See you...feel you..scent you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make you mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p><p>"Cool. See you then Shiro."</p><p>
  <em>Oh I'll see you...all of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Omega.</em>
</p><p>Just as he walked out, Shiro called after him.</p><p>"Keith, aren't you forgetting something?" </p><p>The Omega caught him at the door. Kind grey eyes looked at him expectantly.</p><p>Keith gazed upwards as Shiro towered over him. He smiled and craned his neck, aiming to kiss the Omega's cheek. </p><p>
  <em>He smells like warm caramel.</em>
</p><p>Shiro stepped back, startled, but secretly pleased as punch.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Keith winced, he'd totally missed the mark.</p><p>"Oh man I'm sorry. I thought..."</p><p>"It's ok, but I meant this..." Shiro took hold of Keith's towel.</p><p>"Of course you did," he crumbled on the spot.</p><p>
  <em>Reel it in Keith, but don't let him get away.</em>
</p><p>"We still okay for tomorrow night?"</p><p>Shiro nodded, making Keith feel relieved.</p><p>"See you tomorrow Shiro."</p><p>
  <em>My gorgeous Omega.</em>
</p><p>"Goodnight Keith."</p><p>
  <em>My sexy Alpha.</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The following day Shiro couldn't relax. Knowing he'd be meeting Keith later in the evening reduced him to a bundle of nerves. Raw energy coursed through his body at the thought of getting up close and personal with the attractive young Alpha.</p><p>The big guy still wasn't sure if Keith saw him. </p><p>
  <em>Then why the comment about the room?</em>
</p><p>He didn't want to make any assumptions. Keith probably just liked the idea of training in private, away from other Alphas. He knew sometimes things could get a bit competitive when too many used the gym at once.</p><p>
  <em>Then why did he try to kiss you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe his Alpha wanted to scent you.</em>
</p><p>Shiro found the latter a much more plausible explanation. <em>Scenting</em>, just like he did with the towels. It amounted to base instinct, a natural attraction.<br/>
Completely normal, nothing to get excited about.</p><p>He huffed, trying to convince himself, but a tiny voice argued in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Yet...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are excited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every time you smell him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You want him to rip your clothes off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now you've seen him...</em>
</p><p>The Omega grumbled at his thoughts. Keith was the first Alpha to spike his interest. Now he'd agreed to meet him for a work-out, Shiro worried the attraction wouldn't be mutual, that Keith just wanted someone to train with. </p><p>
  <em>You still get to spend time with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe in that lovely Alpha goodness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who cares if it's mutual?</em>
</p><p>"Me, I care," Shiro whispered to himself. All day he'd thought of nothing else. Keith's face, his voice, his playful gaze. He didn't just want to train with him, he wanted to mate with him.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take me.</em>
</p><p>Shiro brushed his hair back off his forehead. He felt too hot, too overwhelmed by his thoughts. His mood seemed to fluctuate between anxiety and arousal. He'd woken in a pool of sweat that morning, flustered from heavy dreams. The idea of being alone with the Alpha seemed to affect him more strongly as the day progressed.  </p><p>After Keith left the gym the previous evening, Shiro took the pheromone-soaked towel to the showers and jerked himself off multiple times. Each climax more intense than the last. He'd yelled out the Alpha's name, wishing he could fuck him right there in the steam-filled bathroom.</p><p>Back at his apartment, Shiro added the towel to the others and lay naked in his nest, writhing and moaning, trying to cover himself with the Alpha's scent. His cock felt too sore to continue his frantic rubbing, so he ramped up the vibe on his metal arm and fingered himself until the slick dripped down his thighs and his mind felt blissfully numb.</p><p>Now, as the evening drew closer, Shiro grew more and more agitated. His body temperature kept rising and his mind raced with one horny thought after another. He couldn't explain it. Nobody had ever got him this wound up before. </p><p>
  <em>What the hell is wrong with me?</em>
</p><p>It wasn't until the first cramp saw him doubled over behind the reception desk that Shiro realised what was happening. He fell to his knees, gabbing hold of the chair. Sweat poured down his face. This could mean only one thing and he felt totally unprepared.</p><p>
  <em>Heat.</em>
</p><p>"Mr Shirogane are you alright?"</p><p>A worried voice sounded above him. Shiro looked up to see one of the girls he employed. He gestured to the drawer with the herbal suppressants, too exasperated to speak. </p><p>"Need...please...open it," he wheezed, trying to reach for the capsules. The girl tore open the packet and handed them over with a bottle of water. Shiro swallowed down the pills and sat back for a moment. He had no idea if they would even work, but he had to try something. In less than an hour Keith would be arriving at the gym.</p><p>
  <em>For our date...eh..training session.</em>
</p><p>In his excitement the previous evening, he'd accidentally skipped both his night and morning dose of prescribed suppressants. Shiro knew his heat was due when he started building a nest. He'd not had one since he opened the gym and the suppressants made sure he controlled it. Two times a year was more than enough. </p><p>The herbal substitute seemed to take the edge off and he stood up, but almost immediately he felt dizzy. Maybe he needed more time for it to kick in. He couldn't cancel Keith, he wanted to see him, be near him.</p><p>
  <em>Scent him, oh god yes I need him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p><p>He straightened himself up, checked <em>'reserved'</em> on training room six and staggered off down the corridor.</p><p>Half an hour later Keith arrived at the gym. Much like Shiro he'd felt needy and horny the previous evening. With his hand wrapped around his dick, he fell into bed and came to the mental image of the big Omega covered in slick and cum. </p><p>
  <em>Omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So fine.</em>
</p><p>He couldn't wait to get Shiro alone, build the tension between them, relish the perfect mix of their combined scent.<br/>
Like salted caramel, sweet and savoury, moreish.</p><p>
  <em>Yes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>Keith had no intention of holding back. He planned to get Shiro all worked up and then he'd pounce, corner him in the training room and declare his desire. He had no idea if Shiro would respond, but something told him he could be in with a chance. Keith remembered the Omega's insistence at taking his towel before he left. He suspected the other towel in the training room also bore his Alpha scent.</p><p>
  <em>Such a sneaky needy Omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't worry baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll treat you right.</em>
</p><p>He burst through the doors of the gym, all geared up to sweep the big guy off his feet, but seeing no sign of Shiro his face fell. </p><p>"Are you looking for Mr Shirogane?" a voice asked.</p><p>Keith turned to the reception desk and greeted the girl with a smile, "Yeah, we're supposed to be training together tonight." </p><p>"It says here he's booked room six, but...oh, eh he wasn't..."</p><p>Keith didn't wait to hear the end of the sentence, waved his thanks and dashed off down the corridor, his belly full of butterflies.</p><p>
  <em>OmegaOmegaOmega...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>fuck!</em>
</p><p>Half-way down the corridor he caught the scent, an impenetrable veil of sugar, instantly turning his legs to jelly. Panting, he leant against the wall. The air felt heavy, infusing his Alpha with a craving for the silky sweet slick pouring out of the big Omega. He smiled as he realised.</p><p>
  <em>Heat.</em>
</p><p>Almost instantly Keith felt his dick quiver and the base start to thicken. He counted to three and took a deep breath before advancing towards the room. </p><p>Slowly, he opened the door to the sound of Shiro's strained moans. Keith could see him lying naked on the mat, his metal hand groping between his big thighs. The lights were dimmed to a soft glow, creating a dream-like atmosphere. The sickly sweet concentrated odour sucked him in, shading his violet eyes a darker red.</p><p>
  <em>Omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>"Ah, please... Alpha!" Shiro groaned, metal fingers sliding through slick. He needed relief, needed to feel full. He couldn't satisfy his Omega, the agony of his heat.</p><p>"Need more... Need my Alpha... Please!" Shiro mewled, a half rumble-like purr, calling out to Keith. The salted air alerting his senses as the younger man entered the room.</p><p>The Alpha growled, feral and hungry. He crawled down beside the big Omega, breath hot against his ear.</p><p>"Omega, I'm here. Tell me what you need." </p><p>"Ah..Alpha, I need you. Help me, please. Make me come," Shiro groaned, desperate for Keith's touch.</p><p>The Alpha slid his hand over the metal prosthetic, tracing the cool surface, seeking the warmth between Shiro's meaty thighs. Following the rhythm of the probing fingers, Keith slipped his own in beside them, pushing into the slick-soaked crevice.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, he feels amazing.</em>
</p><p>"Omega, you're so wet." </p><p>"Only for you Alpha...<em>ah</em>."</p><p>Shiro could feel Keith's fingers curving inside him, taking over. He moved over him, nudging the big guy's hand away.</p><p>"Let me do it, let me make you feel good Omega." </p><p>"Hmmm yes...please... Alpha." </p><p>
  <em>Want you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take me.</em>
</p><p>Shiro gave him full access, stretching out on his back and spreading his thighs wide. Keith nestled in between his legs, working his fingers into the Omega's tight yet supple entrance. He could feel his Alpha taking over with every hit of the strong sugary slick, his chest rumbled, emitting a low growl. </p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All mine.</em>
</p><p>Shiro felt too hot, a fine sheen of sweat covered his skin. He squirmed and twisted his body, wanting more of the Alpha to fill him. The minute he caught Keith's scent the cramps subsided, but the urge, <em>the need</em>, boiled up inside him. With every feral growl Shiro felt his core melt. He purred and hummed in response to Keith's touch.</p><p>"Ah Alpha...ah, please, mmm, yes." </p><p>Keith watched how Shiro easily took his three fingers, dipping them in and out of his dripping hole. Every slick curl along his lubed inner walls made the Omega's cock ooze pre-cum as it pulsed and twitched. He wanted to give him more, plug him up with his swollen knot, fill him with his fertile seed until his belly extended.</p><p>
  <em>Breed him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claim him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Omega, mine, all mine.</em>
</p><p>The Alpha could feel his senses heighten. His scent grew stronger as his eyes lost all of their violet hue, replaced with a blood-red glare, fixed only on his big beautiful prey. </p><p>His precious Omega.</p><p>
  <em>Shiro.</em>
</p><p>"You want me deep inside you? You want my knot? Omega tell me, beg me, let me have you," Keith growled so low it sounded animalistic, <em>savage</em>. </p><p>"Ah yes, take me. Knot me, fill me, bite me. Tear me apart. Please Alpha, just make it feel better." Shiro had no resistance to Keith's predatory voice and his all-consuming strong scent. He wanted him, needed him to relieve the tension of his heat, soothe the burning itch that fluttered in his belly. </p><p>Keith withdrew his fingers to cries of near-despair from the heat-dazed Omega.</p><p>"No!! don't stop, please...need you inside me. I can't take it!" </p><p>"Shhh Omega, be patient, I need to get naked. I want to feel your skin on mine."</p><p>Shiro's breathing intensified as he watched Keith undress. With every inch of skin revealed, the Omega cooed, stretching his hands out to touch the Alpha's lithe body.</p><p>Once naked, Keith settled back between Shiro's legs and slowly leant over him, bringing their bodies together. The Omega's skin felt like a furnace. Keith licked and sucked Shiro's chest, seeking out his nipples, flicking them with his tongue. He loved the sweet nectar of the big guy's sweat. </p><p>"Omega, need to taste more. Let me kiss you," he murmured along Shiro's throat. </p><p>Hungrily, their lips connected in a bruising kiss. The Omega gasped, opening his mouth to let Keith's tongue slide in. He wanted the Alpha to savour him, consume every part of his heat-scorched body. </p><p>Shiro could feel Keith's member lying flush against his own, he reached down and took hold of them both, slowly rubbing them together. Keith whimpered at the feeling of the cold metal fingers wrapped round his cock. He sighed through their kiss, biting and sucking Shiro's lips. The Omega whispered a gentle instruction to his arm. Keith could feel the smooth fingers lightly vibrating as they stroked along his tender shaft.</p><p>"Ah <em>fuck,</em> it feels too good... <em>I can't.</em>.not like this. I want to come inside you Omega, fill you." </p><p>"Yes Alpha..take me, <em>fill me</em>, want you."</p><p>Shiro relaxed his grip, allowing Keith to slide back down his body. The Alpha held him in his red-tinted gaze as he swiped a finger through the flow of slick and raised it to his lips. Coating his taste buds, the flavour injected straight into his senses. For a few seconds his vision blurred into a mass of colours, vibrant and inviting. </p><p>Regaining his focus, the Alpha wanted only one thing.</p><p>
  <em>Omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take.</em>
</p><p>Shiro could see the change in Keith's face, his eyes looked red and wild. The heady cordial of Shiro's slick drew out the Alpha's rut. He looked down at his cock, the distended knot increasing by the second. Shiro hissed and moaned, all he wanted was that perfect fat bulb inside him.  </p><p>Keith grunted, his strong hands gripped the Omega's thighs and lifted them up, giving him the perfect angle to push inside. He teased his cockhead through the oozing slick, sliding it around the tempting entrance. Fuelled by Shiro's pleas for more, he snapped and forcefully thrust into the twitching orifice. </p><p>"Yes! Ahhh Alpha..yesyesyes...<em>oh god</em>...please don't stop," the Omega crowed loudly.</p><p>"Omega, I'm going to fuck you so hard...I'm never going to stop," Keith promised, slamming repeatedly into Shiro's leaking hole. With every aggressive thrust he could feel his inflated knot bumping against the stretched skin of the Omega's rim. </p><p>"Oh so tight, such a good Omega," Keith praised, his voice breathless and raspy as he continued to pound Shiro's ass.</p><p>"Mmm Alpha, feels so right, so deep...ahh."</p><p>Shiro's cock bounced relentlessly with every push. The skin looked taut and shiny, the purple head still tender from the previous night's indulgence. Pre-cum streaked his stomach with every sway. Keith couldn't take his eyes off the large veiny member.</p><p>
  <em>Big and Gorgeous, just like the rest of him.</em>
</p><p>The Alpha held on to Shiro's hefty thighs, digging his fingers into the powerful muscles. He needed leverage to keep up his unrelenting pace, a better angle to secure his knot deep inside the big keening man. </p><p>"Turn over!" he growled, suddenly pulling out, slick gushing onto the mat below.</p><p>Shiro bit his lip, his half-lidded gaze willing and seductive as he obeyed the Alpha's command. He knew what he needed to do. His Alpha wanted him to submit, expose and present himself, ready for his knot. Shiro salivated at the thought of Keith being locked inside him.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>Poised on all fours, Shiro arched his back. A low guttural sound escaped Keith's throat. His eyes blazed, relishing the sight of the Omega's ample hips. He placed his hands either side, anchoring himself, spreading the fleshy cheeks apart. He could hear Shiro's low groan, begging for his cock.</p><p>"Alpha..please..<em>fuck me</em>, make me yours."</p><p>Keith licked his lips. "Soon baby, but first I need a taste, you look so delicious."</p><p>Before Shiro got a chance to react, Keith plunged his tongue inside the puckered ring. Slick covered his lips and dripped down his chin as the Alpha delved into the slippery passage. With bright shining eyes he ingested the sweet gloopy substance. The tip of his tongue mapping the Omega's inner walls.  </p><p>Shiro howled, burying his face in his discarded t-shirt. He rolled his hips backwards, needing more of Keith's eager tongue. Jolts of pleasure shot through him, easing his heat, spilling more slick for the impending knot.</p><p>"You're so ready Omega, got you nice and soft. Let me hear how much you want me," Keith demanded with a sultry tone.</p><p>The Alpha used his fingers to stretch him further. He wanted to make sure his tumid knot would fit. He grinned at the desperation in Shiro's voice.</p><p>
  <em>That's it Omega, beg me.</em>
</p><p>"I want you, oh god Alpha, please. Fuck me, give me your knot, just fill me ...please ..<em>Keith</em>." </p><p>"Oh I'll fuck you Omega! You're MINE!" Seizing Shiro's hips he slammed inside. </p><p>By this stage the Omega was so worked up, it only took a handful of thrusts to push him over the edge. He yelled out as his dick erupted. Glossy streaks of cum laced over the training mat. </p><p>Keith kept pounding into him, forcing the rounded base with every stroke. Shiro wanted him, needed him.</p><p>"Do it Alpha, knot me...please. Ahhh! <em>Fuck!</em>"</p><p>With a forceful shove Keith's knot broke through the tensile rim.</p><p>"Ahhh Shiro!"</p><p>Keith cried out, locking inside the big Omega, seed shooting deep within his clenching walls. He flopped forward, clamping on to Shiro's sturdy body, his chest heaving. Sweat poured off him as he tried to calm down. </p><p>Shiro carefully lowered his body on the mat. Keith lay on top of him, his head resting between his sizeable shoulder blades. The sound of the big guy's heartbeat soothed the smaller man. His skin felt soft and warm, slightly damp from exertion. </p><p>
  <em>Omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comfort.</em>
</p><p>"Are you okay?" Shiro asked carefully. </p><p>Keith hummed in response, too tired to speak.</p><p>Shiro smiled, he could feel the solid knot wedged inside. It didn't feel uncomfortable or strange. It didn't hurt. Shiro's eyes sparkled with delight. He felt complete. This raven-haired man had captured his heart and claimed him. It felt<em> right.</em></p><p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>After a while, the knot slowly deflated. Keith moved his hips, pulling back gently, so as not to hurt Shiro. He could have quite happily stayed connected a few more hours, snuggled against the big guy's cosy body, but he knew Shiro would need sustenance. His body would be dehydrated from losing so much moisture.</p><p>
  <em>Don't worry Omega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll look after you.</em>
</p><p>"Hm Keith? I'm so thirsty," the Omega groaned.</p><p>"Okay baby, just lie still while I clean you up then I'll get you some water." Keith leant over and kissed Shiro's back, nuzzling his scent gland at the base of his neck. </p><p>Once he'd cleaned up, Keith dug out a bottle of water from his gym bag and handed it to the now sitting Shiro. Their eyes met, making them both smile. Shiro felt slightly woozy, not sure when his next heat flare-up would be.</p><p>Keith saw how unsteady the Omega looked and dove back into his bag, retrieving an energy bar that he unwrapped and passed to Shiro.</p><p>"You need to eat something." Keith smiled softly when he saw Shiro blush.</p><p>"Thank you. You're so nice, I could get used to all this attention." </p><p>Keith reached over and stroked his face, brushing his unruly bangs aside. </p><p>"You deserve it...Omega. I've watched you for weeks and I had no idea, until yesterday when I saw you... <em>here</em>," Keith confessed.</p><p>"So, you did see me. I knew it. I caught your scent when I opened the door." </p><p>The Omega averted his gaze, feeling embarrassed. </p><p>"I'm sorry, but Shiro, honestly. I'm crazy about you. Some days I just come here to see you. I didn't even care if you were an Alpha, but I'm kind of glad you're not...<em>this</em>, it felt so good." Keith squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, it really did feel good. Hm... probably not quite what you had in mind when you suggested a <em>work-out</em>." Shiro bit his lip. He wouldn't dare admit it was <em>exactly</em> what he had in mind.</p><p>"Actually, it was much better...I'd call this more of an <em>Omega</em> work-out, specially designed for me to help you with your heat...speaking of which, maybe we should get you home?" Keith stood up and held out his hand.</p><p>"We?" Shiro smirked.</p><p>"Yes, 'we'. I mean, your heat won't be over yet and, well..." Keith looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"Hm, I see. You're hoping we can have another 'Omega work-out' back at my place?"</p><p>"Yep and after I thought I'd cook you a nice dinner. I can't have my Omega going hungry." Keith got himself dressed and handed Shiro his clothes. The big guy marvelled at his confidence.</p><p>
  <em>So self-assured...I like it.</em>
</p><p>"Does this mean you'll be sticking around then...Alpha?" Shiro asked, still a little unsure.</p><p>"Yes, if you want me to...Omega. I meant what I said. I'm crazy about you." Keith watched Shiro's face. His heart lifted when he saw how happy he looked.</p><p>The big guy cupped Keith's face and kissed him gently. "Take me home, please."</p><p>
  <em>My Alpha.</em>
</p><p>Keith took his hand and they walked out the door. </p><p>"Alpha, there is one very important thing I need to know."</p><p>"Anything Omega, just ask."</p><p>Shiro felt his belly rumble.</p><p>"What's for dinner?"</p><p>***************************************</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>